


Please don't leave

by Moonie_mars



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonie_mars/pseuds/Moonie_mars
Summary: Words mean nothing next to actions, sadly bad words lead to unwanted actions, silent words mean nothing but regret.Hiro and Miguel were happy not perfect, both were total opposites and this represents it better than nothing.





	1. Chapter 1

Hiro was mad.

He felt tears wanting to scape his eyes from how angry he was, his hands were shaking, nails digging in to the soft flesh of his palms, he felt like crying, screaming, lashing out, tearing something apart.

But most of all he felt hurt, a deep pain in his chest, constricting his every breath, whimpers and distressed noises getting out of his mouth without his consent, he felt like crumbling, wailing like a child on the floor.

He had just won a fight against his boyfriend, and won just because his stupid brain had decided to be unnaturally cruel like always when he was frustrated, and poured out the worst most incredible selfish and stupid words he could muster to hurt the other.

He could still recall the way Miguel's eyes lost the light in them, how broken he suddenly seemed, he had meant to hurt the other and he achieved it. Miguel nodding, choking on sobs he wouldn't t let out for his prides sake, leaving the room only to start packing his stuff. Hiro had regretted the words almost instantly, trying to apologize but Miguel had locked the door, noises of stuff being moved alerted the older, but his words were chocked, broken, tears threatening to fall out because he had just broken his most important persons heart in million pieces.

The singer had roughly shaken off the hands of the shorter when the latter tried to stop him, and when he had tried to tell him he did not meant it, when he had begged the other to stay the Mexican just looked at him with cold empty eyes -a thing hiro never wanted to see again- and said that he was making the other a favor, leaving him alone instead of wasting his time making him pretend he felt something for him. 

 

He tried to denied it, tried to stop the taller but Miguel got out of the house, silent and cold, unresponsive to the palers words. That's why he was pacing his now half empty room, closet half closed, drawers empty and opened, the desk they shared was a mess the notes of the singer were gone, the sticky notes he often left for hiro to read when he was working too hard were mostly gone, some on the floor others crumpled, his guitar's ever lasting presence close to the window was gone too, and he felt like suddenly someone had taken away all the life from the place, it was like an incomplete painting, lacking of color and essential things to give that feeling of home.

That's what broke him, he fell to the floor, knees hitting the ground painfully, tears finally leaving his eyes, cries of hurt leaving his lips, arms around himself trying to feel atleast some sense of security which obviously failed completely. He cried for hours, until his throat hurt and his eyes dried, until his hands started to bleed form hitting the floor and the walls, until he couldn't get himself up anymore and fell to the floor in a ball, sobbing until he fell asleep, cold and tired, drained.

-  
-

"I never even loved you, it was all so you could leave me in peace, why do you have to always make it harder? sometimes I just wish you could leave already so I can be happy and not pretending to be" he had said the words, angry and frustrated knowing full well it was a lie but wanting to just finish the fight already with the winning hand of course.


	2. What was left behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need me to translate the things that I put on Spanish just ask

Tadashi got out of his car, phone in hand calling Hiro but the outcome was the same from two days prior, he hanged up before locking his car and walking to the front door of the house.

He unlocked the door after several minutes waiting for someone to open the door after he knocked, he sighed at the state of the living room, it was a mess, thing knocked over and spread over the floor, a bad feeling going trough his body at seeing the state of the rest of the first floor. The house was small but it seemed like someone passed through it all taking and messing things up. 

It was deadly silent, and the air felt heavy. The calm after the storm he thought, he looked around calling for his brother, something was off, aside from the fact that everything was a mess, like something was missing.  
He walked upstairs getting more and more worried by the second “Hiro!” a little movement in his brother’s room caught his attention “Hiro?” he walked closer a little on edge, when he opened the door he was met by a lump in the floor, it wasn’t moving or making any noise.

“Hiro what are you doing lying on the floor?” he shook his head, probably the younger had worked himself out until he couldn’t do anything but lay on the floor looking half dead. A voice in the back of his mind told him it was wrong, Miguel would never let his brother work himself out like this. That’s when he noticed it, there was something missing in the picture, the guitar on the room, the photos, the closet was half empty and the room was in the same state as the house.

He crouched down to be able to lift his brother up, he noticed how light he seemed. It was wrong. The younger hadn’t say anything just a huff when he was lifted and a groan at being laid on the bed “Hiro, what’s wrong, where is Miguel?” the name seemed to cause some effect because his brother only made himself smaller on the bed a tiny whimper leaving his lips.  
“Gone”  
-  
-

 

Miguel smiled, multiple pair of arms going around him, or at least trying to, his little sister was glued to his chest, while his mom and grandma were on his sides, he sighed content of seeing his family after two years of being out of the country.

“Miguel, you’ve grown so much” his mother said holding his face in her hands, he smiled, it had been hard being away from his family for so long, but between music and Hiro he had little to no time to visit his hometown.

“a ver déjame verte bien” his grandmother said pulling him to stand straight in front of her, “hay chamaco, you’re thinner than before” he looked down at his body, the next second he was hit with his abuelita’s chancla on the head “auch” he covered his head, his grandmother pointing at him with her shoe “why didn’t you came before, leaving your family like that! We didn’t raise you for you to abandon us! “she said, not really angry at her grandson “come now let me cook something before you die of hunger” she walked to the house he couldn’t stop smiling, he had missed them all, Coco took his hand in hers dragging him along “come on, wait for the others to see you’re here!” he walked with his luggage on the other hand and guitar on his back. His mother’s hand on hi back felt good, the warm of being home could never compare to anything else, well it could but he wasn’t going to think about him anymore, he had returned home to forget, to move on, or at least to take a break from the city.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the rest of the family appeared, several hugs and scolding’s later he was seating down in front a of plate full of food, his family surrounding him.  
Yes, it was good to be back.

-

It was nearing midnight when his family left him to sleep in his old room, it was clean, a little frozen in time. Stuff from his late teenage years still there, he sat down on his bed exhausted, it has been a mess since he walked out of the door of his… ex house? He let himself fall backwards on the mattress, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyelids, he felt a couple of tears running down his face before he shook his head, he was there to relax, to forget, to move on.

Well it was still too early to move on but that didn’t mean he couldn’t try right, he had left with his head held high even though he stared crying the minute the door closed, he had went to his old apartment, the thing was bought for him from his agency but he was rarely there, more of a vacation place even though it was in the city, it still had a pool they used in the summer with everyone else. He had slammed the door and cried on the floor for about the hole day, after that he bought the first plane to Mexico, leaving some of his stuff behind he got on the plain not looking back. It felt like a big fat joke now that he was crying on his old bed alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
> I hope you like it  
> Sorry about any mistakes


	3. Memories

It was freezing. 

it was freezing and it was fucking July thought Miguel while walking towards his boyfriend’s study, Hiro was known to always want things his way, this was obviously a perfect example.  
Summer was here and with that came the hot weather, of course his boyfriend didn’t like it so he changed the temperature of the thermostat too fucking low, now Miguel would actually let it pass but he had just came home from working on the studio and he had fallen asleep on the couch first thing, to wake up with his balls freezing, he was from Mexico one of the countries that were rarely cold, even in winter it was nothing compared to the weather in the states, to be honest he enjoyed the heat more than the cold, and so he wanted to actually feel like it was summer in his own house. 

He entered the studio without knocking Hiro only spared him a look immersed in his work, that until he saw where his boyfriend was headed "don’t you even dare " Miguel looked at him exasperated "yeah why not?" he put a hand on the thermostat, Hiro narrowed his eyes, now fully looking at his boyfriend who had a smirk on his face a mocking look on his eyes.

Everyone knew that Miguel lived to annoy Hiro, so he was about to take the control for his little fighter robot, the Mexican pointed a finger to his partner in warning "you dare use that thing on me you won’t like the things I’ll do to you" now it was the elders time to smirk "yeah, and what will you do to me when you can’t even beat a little piece of metal" he got closer to the control "Hiro I’m warning you" he looked innocently at his boyfriend "so am I, you want me to roast in here when the temperature is perfect" he said in a matter of fact voice, looking seriously at his boyfriend now "perfect?! It balls freezing in here, it summer already and I would like to feel it, I have enough from the weather when it’s fall and winter" Miguel exclaimed "but I hate the heat and you know it" Hiro said plopping down on his chair again "and I don’t like cold and you know it" Miguel replied, Hiro was preparing himself to another pointless argument when Miguel’s eyes got that glint inside them that could really scare Hiro sometimes, because it could only mean his boyfriend had an idea of his. The kind that always ended up being bad for him or at least separating him from his work for hours or even days.

The paler recoiled, the smirk on his lovers face grew "well if you’re so determined to keep the temperature so dammed low, the least you could do is keep me warm" his lover said in an innocent voice that didn’t match his expression, he started to get away pushing his chair slowly, far away from the taller "don’t you even think about it" his words were ignored because the next second before he could do anything to scape he was engulfed by the taller arms, sweeping him off his feet.

He let out an embarrassing sound of surprise and held onto his brute of a boyfriend who was carrying him out of his study "Miguel! Miguel put me down! No I need to finish that!" he tried to squirm out of his beloved’s arms but it was in vane, even though he was older, by far Miguel was the strongest of the two "no nothing, you make the house a living refri, now is time to assume responsibility from freezing your lovely boyfriend" Hiro tried to get out of the embrace but in the end he ended up being thrown to their bed, air leaving his lungs from the rough landing, before being almost crushed completely by Miguel’s body.

Miguel closed his eyes, molding his body to get the most comfortable position over his Japanese boyfriend, receiving some complains along the way and a lot of squirming, so he decided to annoy his little partner a little more.

Hiro was in the middle of a plan to take Miguel off of him, trying to move a little when he felt the hand of the Mexican slide down his back and enter his shorts and underwear, he froze instantly and yelped when he felt an strong squeeze being delivered to his left ass cheek.

"Miguel I fucking swear to God if you don’t-" his threat died on his tongue when the hand kept groping him, Miguel humming relaxed above him, Hiro felt his face turned red from embarrassment and anger, he was mortified, while he was not used to be so affectionate with people his boyfriend was the kind that always went for the touching, most of the time he looked like a puppy but Hiro would be dammed before he would ever said that out loud. Now the worst part was that the heat of Miguel’s body was quite enjoyable, the pressure that kept him pinned to the bed and the mortifying hand made him release a whimper of pleasure he tried to suppress, Miguel paused and Hiro could already see the shit eating grin on his boyfriends face “I think someone is enjoying this more than expected”  
If you were to know Hiro most embarrassing moments in life this could really make it to top ten, he covered his face, red like a tomato when the Mexican got onto his forearms supporting himself up and above his boyfriend, to Hiro disgrace Miguel was positioned between his legs having perfect access to his body and startling him when the taller rolled his hips against the hardness oh his partner, making Hiro move his hands to his hips keeping him steady “please don’t” he said looking across the room to avoid Miguel’s stare “I-It’s embarrassing enough” he heard a half-hearted laugh above him and turned to glare at his boyfriend with still flaming cheeks.  
Miguel looked down to the Japanese with fondness on his eyes “you’re so cute right now “ he replied before the other could hit him from laughing “I could eat you” he lowered his hips again, his own hardness rubbing against his partners, Hiro was beyond repair after that closing his eyes feeling lips on his neck, kissing and sucking.  
They started slow, kissing and rubbing, labored breaths could be heard in the room, slowly the thud of clothes being thrown to the floor, Miguel kissing and pampering every bit of skin he could touch, Hiro moaning and writhing under him, pulling on his lovers hair. When clothes were not in the way anymore, Miguel got out the lube from his night stand, prepping the paler slowly and troughfuly making the later moan and whimper under his touch, bringing him close to his climax before taking his fingers out.  
Hiro pouted at being denied his release, which only made him receive a kiss on the nose from the other, Miguel positioned himself above his significant other, entering slowly and relishing on the faces and moans the other made, their pace was slow at first, incrementing with time and pleasure both were felling, their ends coming faster and faster, Hiro came first against their stomachs, but Miguel kept going over stimulating him to the point of trembling, “Mi-Miguel ah-“ his words being stopped by the lips of his lover, seconds later Miguel was coming inside him making the shorter gasp at the feeling.  
They stayed like that for a minute, recuperating their breaths and coming down from the bliss, Miguel pulled out slowly both hissing at the feeling, they stayed under the covers the rest of the day after cleaning up, sharing kisses and for once not arguing about anything, it was that same night after several rounds, at two in the morning when Hiro was looking at his partner sleep ”te amo” the words felt weird in his mouth, he had learned them from Miguel itself, but it was now a year after they started dating that he felt courageous enough to say them out loud.  
To his surprise Miguel pulled him closer kissing his forehead before replying with the same words, making Hiro fall asleep with a smile on his lips.  
-  
“Miguel!” Hiro sat up on his bed waking up in the middle of the night, hand going to his right where Miguel always slept just to be met with cold sheets, tears instantly swarmed his eyes, heart breaking a little more, he looked around trying to find something that could tell him it was just a nightmare that he would wake up in his lovers arms again tomorrow morning.  
He wiped his tears away, it had been almost three weeks already and the only thing he knew about Miguel is that he had returned to Mexico, now remembering that time he was determined, he couldn’t keep sulking anymore. He opened his laptop booking a flight to Mexico for the next day, he had made a lot of mistakes in his life, and he was determined to fix this one in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refri is how they call the refrigerator in Mexico most of the time.  
> And for the ones who doesn't know Te amo is I love you. 
> 
> Thank you for reading sorry for the delay


	4. Forgetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me

Miguel’s family was conservative, every soul with eyes could tell, of course they respected his relationship with Hiro, as long as they weren’t overly affectionate in front of them, which meant they had to act like friends most of the time they met the family. Now most his parents weren’t happy at the news of his son being with another man, but they accepted it, his cousins were more accepting to the matter. The problem, the real problem was his grandmother she knew, of course she knew she just ignore the whole fact that Hiro was more than a friend to his grandchild, even once presenting him a girl in a party where Hiro was present.

 

The situation now wasn’t the best, his cousin had made him spill out everything about Hiro, he had cried and his sister had seen so now everyone knew that he had a fight with his boyfriend except from his grandmother, which was like the same thing because after some days of being present in the town the inevitable happened.

Miguel was trying to teach Coco how to play the guitar, the girl had been enamored by music in the same way as him when he was little, so he agreed to teach her the basics for now. It was Saturday, a lazy day of sorts, one of the strange ones where the house seemed to be calm, they were in the living room the two siblings with all the attention on the guitar on the younger lap “okay, you just need to-“ the words of the older died on his throat when his grandmother came a smile on her face looking at him, she seemed exited, that could end really good or horribly bad for them, he knew the answer right away when his grandmother words registered in his brain.

 

“Miguel, mijo ven, I want you to say hi to someone” his grandmother pulled him before he could do anything about it, his sister moaning about his grandmother not being fair at stealing Miguel from teaching him how to play the guitar was ignored by the elder.

 

In the patio, just besides the well was a girl, soft brown skin and black long hair, the dress she was wearing was a nice green, she seemed to be pulled out from a book, her factions were soft, and she had big black eyes, Miguel could feel the dread sit in his stomach. “Miguel do you remember Sofia, she was with you in school I think” her grandmother said, and images clicked inside his head yeah fourth and six grade” the image of a girl with two braids and a warm smile swarmed his brain, he remembered her, always kind and joyful, it fitted perfectly with the girl in front of him, she was shorter than him, a little bit more than Hiro, he thought, and she was such the opposite to his normally scowling (ex) boyfriend, he could only see the difference between them.

 

“we were also together in second grade of secondary school but by then the only thing you noticed was music” she smiled and he felt his cheek getting warm, it was painfully obvious that she was right, after his family had accepted has love for music he had focused on it from then on, his teen years were filled with his passion, he didn’t really paid attention to anything else. His grandmother chuckled “ he was like that in those years, I’m not surprised” he made a sound of protest looking at his grandmother with big eyes “ abuelita” he hissed, both woman laughed “ well ill leave you two alone so you can make up for lost time” his grandmother left, Miguel was a little surprised, baffled at the fact that his grandmother was playing cupid with him.

 

“you look good” the words took him out of his thoughts, eyes going to the girls in front of him, he didn’t really knew what to replay, Sofia seemed embarrassed under his gaze “ I-I mean you look healthy like, not good in the suggestive way but more like, friendly? Like, you seems happy, no, I don’t know, I’m sorry I wasn’t trying to suggest anything I was just- aggressive now I’m rambling I’m sorry I’ll just shut up, yes I’ll just… yeah” Sofia looked down embarrassed and that’s when his brain worked again “no, no don’t apologize, sorry for staring I was just caught off wards that was it “ he said looking at the petite girl, she smiled.

 

They spent that afternoon together, more than once he found himself comparing her to Hiro, she was just his type, smiley, soft, pretty, she had been his ideal type kind of girl, he felt it, so he couldn’t help to notice how different she was to Hiro. They talked about everything and nothing, talked about past years and memories from school, she was overall lovely and warm, he started to forgot about his problems when talking with her, that was why he was home in the first place, to forget.

 

The walked through the town, and went to her house to say goodbye, he was a gentleman after all, they had laughed and joked all afternoon, and he could feel himself drop inside her smile, when they got to her house it was well into the night and both were smiling, now quietly staring at each other, enjoying the silence and atmosphere around them “I had fun today” she said smiling “yeah me too” he smiled “we should do this more often” her eyes shined and that’s when things started to come back to him “that would be wonderful, we need to go out more before you go back” his smile fell a little but he recovered fast, memories of a house that was not longer his to live in came, memories of lips he was not longer able to kiss, he felt silent for a second “yes, I’ll call you before that happens” he said to play it cool, not showing anything, he was startled when he felt lips on his cheek, “I’ll wait for it” Sofia retreated to her house saying goodnight before closing the door.

 

His skin burned where she touched him, betrayal deep into his skin making him hurt, he remembered why he was so awkward at the beginning, his grandmother wanted him to go out with the girl, and she, an innocent soul was just trapped between his crushing feelings, that shine on her eyes reminded him of a man with black hair, that exact look was the one Hiro had gave him so many times at the beginning of their relationship, before they were official, he could feel his heart brake a little more, it was already a week since he left, the black haired boy hadn’t called, or texted, or tried to communicate at all.  
He felt a tear slip down his cheek in the way to his home, he could feel his chest hurt and hands shake, maybe, he thought, maybe it would be better to keep going out with Sofia, to keep forgetting or trying to, maybe it was easier that way, maybe it would hurt the less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any thoughts feel free to comment.
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes


	5. Remember when

Do you remember…

The first time I saw you it was November, on one of those science things you used to do all the time, but that day I was obvious to your name, and to why I was there really. It had been a lazy Saturday, I had done all my assignments for my composition class and cleared all the other work I had to do. So I was free to roam the university campus without a worry. 

I didn’t read the sign in the entrance, I just saw people coming in and out, it seemed like an interesting thing to do, so I went in, walking aimlessly around the experiments and robot like things, that’s until I heard your voice. I didn’t really understood what were you talking about, my knowledge in any kind of science was next to null, but the passion you had in your every word, that was what lead me to you. 

You where there in a stage but for different reasons than for what I usually use stages for, you where presenting some kind of robot thing that could create things or something like that, you seemed proud of what you were talking about, it was like you were born to do that kind of stuff – latter on I learned that you were really meant for that – so I got closer and watch like a total fool, not paying attention to your words but to your lips, to the way they moved, to your skin, that seemed to shine under the lights for how pale you were. 

I stood there until the end and clapped when everybody else did, I followed you with my eyes when you started to go down and back stage, nobody said anything to me so I followed you, just so I could stare some more.   
“Hiro I think you have a fan “ a hushed voice said just when I got to see you again, you weren’t alone this time though, a taller guy and two girls were with you “what? What are you talking about honey… “the girl with blonde hair turned Hiro around and black eyes met mine, I felt a little breathless, his eyes were beautiful on stage but now that we’re looking directly at me they were stunning. 

I could feel the heat going up in my face, thanks goodness to the dim light, you looked at me with a little pout, like not understanding why I was there, to be honest neater did I knew in that moment what was I doing. The guy pushed Hiro slightly so he could come closer and I could hear someone snicker, not really paying attention “am… can I help you? “ Hiro asked, God it was awkward but the simple fact that your where talking with me was enough to make me want to melt.   
I nodded “yeah-yes, yes “ I tried to keep the stupid tone out of my voice, for once I didn’t know what to do, you looked at me with strange eyes, like trying to figure me out, but after a heartbeat you smiled, just a little “so… what can I do for you? “ that’s when I knew I had no excuse to be there, and I thought you’ll just dismissed me like a creep “I ah-am I wanted to say that I was really impressed by your, your…” 

“particle modifier?” Hiro said and I nodded like a fool, silence hung heavy after that, until the voice of the blond girl came back “wait, have I’ve met you before? “ the girl came close suddenly really interested in me, I wanted to disappear then and there, I had started to gain a little popularity on campus because of some of my presentations, now everyone in the music building knew who I was, I even received a letter from a fan one day, it was good but now I just wished I wasn’t there anymore. 

“am maybe, In a campus concert perhaps-“ the squeal startled everyone and she gasped “you’re Miguel! Hiro he’s the music genius I was talking about the other day “ she seemed exited to recognize him, and a tiny part of him thanked her for breaking the awkward air, you looked at her and then at me a little peeved out, like you didn’t believe her. 

“really? “ you asked and she nodded exited “do you want to go to get coffee with us? “ the question brought me out of my thought and I could only nod at her “yay! Okay we just hace to pack some things and we are ready to go so come “

I was dragged around by honey lemon that afternoon, and was almost disappointed at not having alone time with you, or that until they shoved you against me and left us in the café alone, you were blushing and tried to hide your face but I stopped you. We spent the rest of the day there, until I walked you home in the night, that time I didn’t kissed you, I just smiled and told you I would wait for another date, so you had something to come back for. 

-

The first kiss was something close to a disaster, It was January and we were in a picnic, a childish thing if you asked me, but Miguel had wanted to do it, and I didn’t have the heart to say no to him again, it was really embarrassing, we weren’t really dating, I didn’t have the time – or that’s what I told myself every time you tried to do something more affectionate stuff- so I have been trying to just not fall for your stupid charms. But you were there, sitting in a pile of snow shivering and covered in the white substance, we were having a snowball fight and you had ended in the floor after trying to chase me, the snow you had in your hand had ended up in your head and I just had to throw you more so it would be perfect. 

You looked like a kicked puppy but it was so funny, I had ended up in floor as well, after you tacked me for laughing, we rolled around in the snow, getting wet and cold, still I couldn’t stop laughing and you ended up joining me. I was sure we looked like maniacs, laughing like kids in the snow rolling around, that until you ended above me, both panting and with flushing faces from the cold.

“I’m going to kill you as soon as we get out of the snow “ I said still breathless, you made that face, that exaggerated kind of mild offended face, but I knew that it was just you playing around “me?! I’m the victim here I’m freezing “ I tried to get you off of me but you didn’t budge “I won fair and square, it’s not my fault you’re a clutz “ you started to whine burying your face on my neck, and I pushed you off of me just to be rolled again on my back by you, this time though I could feel your breath on my lips, we both feel silent, looking at each other and our lips.

It was cold, and wet, a little uncomfortable but your lips were so soft against mine, that’s when I remembered why I was avoiding you so much, I was bare with you, vulnerable but even when I tried to pull back, you held me tighter. Yes I was vulnerable and easy to break, but your hands were nothing but soft and warm against my skin.

I surrendered myself to him that day. 

\--

“Hiro where are you going? “ Tadashi’s voice startled the younger, Hiro had a bag on his back, tickets in hand, he had forgotten about his brother in the moment of realization, now he was met by a scowling Tadashi, the older at seeing his younger brother in the middle of trying to leave exhaled “Hiro you can’t just go to him and expect him to forgive you like that you know right? “ his words stung but they were true, but Hiro didn’t want to hear them. 

“I know” he said looking at the door “but I also know that actions speak more than words to him and I don’t- I can’t loose him “ before the elder replied Hiro walked out of the house, he had to do this, he had to go chase after Miguel like the other had done when all started, he’d be dammed before letting another day pass with him doing nothing to get Miguel back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating  
> Kill me all you want, again sorry for all the mistakes and thank you for reading.   
> Please tell me what you think about it 
> 
> what do you think Hiro and Miguel fought about??


End file.
